


Sleeping King

by cathrheas



Series: @cathrheas' Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Frottage, Other, Reader is Byleth of Unspecified Gender, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: You wake up to the King of Faerghus having a wet dream in your bed.





	Sleeping King

**Author's Note:**

> (Day 5: Frottage)
> 
> this is blatant pandering. give kudos pls

Dimitri didn’t sleep soundly. He was wounded, you knew that, and was looking for someone to hold him close. He craved your warmth, and you gave it to him willingly. He tossed and turned all night, sometimes whimpering, sometimes screaming, sometimes shivering, but you would just hold him closer and whisper sweetly in his ear. Everybody had nightmares. You had them, too, and you knew how it felt.

...But there were some things even you found strange.

He’d slept with you for a few nights, by then, thanks to his renewed need for attention. He had become unbearably clingy ever since he held your hand in his. Now, it seemed like all he wanted was to be near you at all times. He was like a sad little puppy at some points, following you around the monastery, always asking you about plans for the next battle. It was almost desperate, but it was charming. 

When he asked if he could sleep in your bed, you let him, but you had never expected to wake up to him grinding against your back.

You stared at the wall when your eyes opened, trying to focus your vision. You felt warm, fuzzy, the edges of the room seemed soft. Dimitri was pressed against your back, his sweaty chin was on your shoulder. Dimitri’s cock, through his underwear, was on your ass. He moved back and forth, breathing into your ear.

When you realized what was happening, a sudden surge of arousal and shock came through you, and your head cleared immediately. Dimitri was humping you like the animal Felix had made him out to be. You tried to take stock of your situation, to take in all of the sensations as he gave them to you. The grunts slipping between his lips, the stiff structure of his erection, the warmth in your gut when you imagined what would happen if, perhaps, his dick slipped out and touched your bare skin—

_ No, _ you forced yourself to think. It was an accident, he didn’t want it, it was merely a physical reaction. 

_ But he’s so attached to me, _ you thought,  _ maybe he wants it...? _

You were frozen in place. Dimitri, however, was moving with fervor, using a hand to secure your waist to his. The friction was increasing, and his grip was tight even in his sleep. “Byleth,” he whispered.

“Dimitri, you have to wake up,” you said. It was getting too real; you felt heat between your legs, and you knew you’d be as aroused as him if he kept it up. You wouldn’t be able to deal with it, not then. Not if you knew that he wanted  _ you. _ “Dimitri, please...”

But the boar was fast asleep. The only thing betraying his rest was the increasingly aggressive movements of his hips. He was getting possessive, his hand was on your hip, squeezing, making sure he wouldn’t let you go. You loved it, you couldn’t deny it, but you couldn’t lay idly as he rutted against you. You had to wake him up, or else you would feel the weight of your guilt forever. “Byleth...Byleth,” he said. Dimitri’s voice was distant, foggy, as if he didn’t even know what he was saying.

You reached back, tried to shake him, but his hand gripped yours. He was getting closer to cumming, but you were afraid to let him. If he did, you would be unable to stop yourself from reaching a hand between your legs, if you didn’t use his. 

You wondered what he was dreaming about. Did he dream of being inside you? Was he behind you in the dream, like he was in your bed? Or was he on top of you, hovering over you, grimacing down at you as his balls tightened and he came inside of you? You said his name again, not to get his attention, but out of sheer pleasure. Abandoning your morals, you reach behind him, pulling down your underwear and his. 

He must have registered the change in sensation, because he sighed your name and pulled you closer. He was hot against you and your skin tingled wherever he touched. You wanted to spit into your hand, reach back and guide him inside of you, but there was something one-of-a-kind about the feeling of Dimitri’s boner slipping between your cheeks. It was wild and desperate, a side of him that you thought was long gone. The boar had resurfaced, and he was in your bed. He was between your legs.

Dimitri was rocking against you so hard that you were moving against the sheets, doing everything he could. He longed to be inside of you, you could tell. You whimpered at the mere thought of it. You were beyond feeling guilty, because he wanted it, didn’t he? He wouldn’t have been as as hard as he was, as breathless as he was, if he didn’t. 

You weren’t merely letting it happen, either; you were rocking back against him, doing all that you could to bring him to his completion. He began to whine in your ear, like the animal he was, almost begging for release. “It’s—it’s okay, Dimitri,” you said, your voice shaking with each thrust of his hips.

He heard you. You felt the warm splatter of his seed on your cheeks and lower back. He was still thrusting slowly as he orgasmed, his breath stuttering against your ear. You moved back as much as you could, letting him feel you as he finished on your skin. Your hand was clutching your own thigh, inches away from where you needed pleasure the most. You stayed still, heart racing. 

What had you just done? What had you just let him do?

Within minutes, the high wore off, and you were left sticky and breathless. Dimitri fell asleep against your back, surely worn out from his conquest. How long had he had been going before you woke up? You were unsure of what to do next, but you were too afraid to move. He snored lightly in your ear, then whispered your name again.

_ What am I going to say when he wakes up...? _


End file.
